A wide variety of exercise machines are available today which are of the stationary type and which permit an individual to perform body exercises against the resistance offered by weights which are suitably arranged to be lifted by the efforts expanded by the individual during the exercise. While such present day machines generally provide body toning and some muscular development they are as a rule of the generalized type and do not focus on specific areas of the individual's body and more particularly on a certain muscle or at least a group of muscles. As a result, efforts expended by the individual during exercise during the use of such present day machines are wasted to an extent where specific muscular development is desired and therefore limit the extent of muscular development which an individual may desire. Thus, progress is slow for an individual so that not only is time wasted but there is a tendency for the individual to lose interest when such muscular development is slow in coming.
In addition, such present day machines are usually quite complex in construction and therefore expensive requiring a high initial investment and frequent maintenance. Furthermore, the use of such machines lack the ability to properly develop a particular muscle or groups of muscles so that regardless of the time spent in the use of such machines the ultimate goal is never obtained.